Black-Out
by Marhion
Summary: Lucy vient d'arriver dans son nouveau lycée où elle fera de nombreuse rencontre. Obséder par certains élèves bien spécifique, elle ne vas pas hésiter à se mettre en danger pour tout savoir sur eux, malgré de nombreux avertissent. SchoolFiction. Présence d'une grande partie des personnage. Pdv principal : Lucy. Rajout d'un personnage : Rémiel.
1. Nouvel arrivage

C'est une nouvelle rentrée au lycée de Fiore. Un lycée qui compte très peu d'élèves : vingt élèves par classe en moyenne, de très bon comme de très mauvais. Il accueille aussi une classe de douze collégiens de la sixième à la troisième. Cette année le lycée n'accueille que 7 nouveaux élèves en classe de terminal.

La sonnerie du réveil résonné dans la chambre. Il était 7h00 du matin et le lycée ouvrait ses portes dans une heure. Par chance la lycéenne habitée près du lycée. 7h15 le réveil sonna une quatrième fois avant d'atterrir dans le mur … Après avoir fait littéralement explosée son réveil, elle sortit enfin de son lit, prit une douche, mangea son petit déjeuner et parti en direction du lycée. Il était 7h45 quand les grilles du lycée furent ouvertes par le concierge

« Bonjour Monsieur Pora … »

Le vieil homme grommela dans sa moustache avant de retourner dans la loge. La jeune femme car elle était âgée d'une vingtaine d'année se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage.

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi … » Dit-elle après avoir examiné la composition de sa classe.

« Excusez-moi … » interpella une petite voix. La jeune adulte se tourna vers une petite tête blonde aux yeux noisette. «Vous êtes dans quelle classe ? » Elle semblait être apeurer … surement parce qu'elle est nouvelle, qu'il est 7h50 et qu'il n'y a aucun élève à part la grande aux cheveux châtain, à qui elle venait de posé la question, une rousse qui la regarder … bizarrement et le concierge.

« Je suis en terminal 1 et tu peux me tutoyer » Répondit la châtain sur un ton sec et ferme.

« Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, je suis en première 1, et toi tu t'appelles comment ? » Elle n'u pas le temps de répondre qu'une petite voix cria dans la cours

« REMIEEEEEL ! »

« Voilà tu connais mon nom Lucy … » Une petite aux cheveux bleu se présenta en face de la dénommé Rémiel

« Je te présentes Lucy Heartfilia, elle est en première 1… »

« Enchantée, Lucy je suis Reby McGarden et je suis en première … »La bleu regarda vers Rémiel les yeux interrogateur.

« 1, avec Gajeel » Finit la plus grande des trois. Levy pâlit avec une goutte de sueur sur la tempe

« En première 1 … Avec Redfox … »

« Ça va aller ce n'est pas le pire, et tu as un nouveau … Une nouvelle plutôt ... » Cette erreur fit sourire la blonde « Elle s'appelle Shisui … » Fini Rémiel en lançant un regard noir vers Lucy. Pendant que Reby et Lucy discutaient, Rémiel regarder les autres arrivés en masse à 7h55

« Purée, elle est complètement tarée cette fille ! » S'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux blond avec une cicatrice qui traversé un de ses yeux vert.

« De qui tu parles, Luxus ? » Interrogea Rémiel

« De la fille là-bas, la rousse elle crie, « Blondinette » depuis qu'elle a passé la grille … »

« Elle s'appelle Flare Coronna, elle était dans mon ancien lycée … » Dit la blonde d'une petite voix gênée.

« Et elle est notre classe, Lu-chan » Fit remarquer la petite McGarden.

« Vous êtes les deux nouvelles en première 1 » Précisa le blond.

C'est alors que la sonnerie retenti à travers la cours, Luxus et Rémiel se dirigèrent vers la salle 301, Reby et Lucy vers la 204, suivi par Flare. Levy entra dans la salle est aperçu le plus turbulent de l'équipe des tigres. Rémiel n'avait pas mentit en disant que Gajeel Redfox n'était pas le pire. Malheureusement elle n'était pas dans la classe de ses adorateurs Jett et Droy, mais dans celle d'une amie d'enfance : Lisanna. Elle se dirigea vers elle et aperçu une jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

« Bonjour, je suis Shisui, la nouvelle … »

« Enchantée, je suis Reby McGarden, si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous. » Proposa la petite bleue, Shisui répondit par un simple sourire.

« Merci, Reby ! »

De son côté Lucy fut accueil par un énergumène aux cheveux … Rose ?

« Salut ! Tu dois être Lucy, moi c'est Natsu Dragnir et l'autre nudiste là-bas c'est Grey Fullbaster ! »

« Tu veux te battre l'allumette ! » Provoqua le jeune homme torse nu aux cheveux noir, en entendent son nom dans la conversation.

« T'as un problème, le glaçon sur patte ? » Leur dispute fut rapidement interrompue par l'irruption de leur professeur.

« Bonjour, je suis Waren Rackow, Professeur de français et responsable de la classe des première 1 » En voyant l'allure du professeur toute le monde se calma et un silence de mort régner dans la salle, seule la voix du professeur résonner dans la salle durant l'appel.

Reby ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, sont prof principale était monsieur Rackow, très talentueux en langue mortes. Notre petite intellote aux cheveux bleu allait pouvoir lui posées un tas de question. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait aux questions quelle pourrait lui posée le professeur disposa les élèves a des places assigner.

« Reby McGarden, allez-vous assoir ici. »

« Bien Monsieur Rackow ! »C'est avec une démarche enjouée qu'elle rejoignit la place que lui avait désigné son professeur, peu importe qui était à côté d'elle mais pourvu que ce ne soit pas un des tigres ou encore Gajeel Redfox le métalleux.

« Gajeel Redfox, allez-vous installé au côté de mademoiselle McGarden, plutôt que je vous chamaillez avec Monsieur Euclif ! » Le pire cauchemar de la petite Reby venait de se réaliser, Une année en compagnie de Gajeel Redfox en cours de français …

« Sa fait même pas un quart d'heure qu'on est là et c'est déjà le bordel » S'exprima Rémiel sur un ton calme et poser qui faisait un peu peur quand on apercevait des élèves qui voulait en tuer d'autre …

« Vu la composition de notre classe c'est normal … » C'était avec un grand sourire que le balafré fit cette déclaration « Ont pouvait pas rêver mieux ! »

C'est alors que la porte claque contre le mur en s'ouvrant.

« Monsieur, vous êtes en retard … » Rémiel savait à qui appartenais cette voix si douce et si franche : Mirajane !

« Merci, Mademoiselle Strauss de me le faire remarquer, assaillez-vous ou vous voulez, je ferais un plan de classe plus tard !» Il prit le temps d'examiner la composition de la classe et remarqua les trois nouveaux arrivants. « Bien tout le monde a l'aire d'être présent. Je suis votre professeur de mathématiques et responsable de votre classe : Gildarts Clive. Je vais demander à trois d'entre vous s'occuper des trois nouveaux élèves, de leur faire visité l'établissement etcetera : Erza tu t'occuperas de Kagura … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la rousse se leva en tapant du poing.

« C'est hors de question, elle a voulu nous tuer Jellal et moi dès qu'elle nous a vu ! Sans aucune raison ! »

« Soit … mais ce n'est pas une raison pour crier dans ma salle de classe mademoiselle Scarlett ! Richard veux-tu bien t'en occuper ? » Le jeune homme acquiesça, ce n'est pas une corvée pour lui de s'occuper de la sœur du meilleur ami de son petit frère, bien au contraire.

Erza du s'occuper de Risley, une jeune fille, qui porter bien ses rondeurs et Mirajane de Dranbalt, un type avec une cicatrice sur la joue gauche et un air un peu … perdu, limite beta. Après avoir attribué les taches à chacun des élèves, le professeur demanda à chacun des élèves de se présenter. Quand la sonnerie retentit, signe de libération pour certain, tous les élèves ne s'était pas présenter.

« Bien ce qui n'ont pas pu se présenter le ferons au prochain cours et nous commencerons le programme. »

Quelle corvée de se présenter, Luxus, Rémiel, Minerva, et Kagura n'en avait aucune envie !


	2. Repas, visite et Dortoir

La seule chose positif le jour de la rentrée était le fait que l'après-midi les élèves pouvait faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils devaient rester dans l'établissement jusque trois heures de l'après-midi. La sonnerie de midi retentis enfin, signe de libération et soulagement, ils allaient pouvoir se restaurer. Les élèves se dirigeaient au fur et à mesure vers le réfectoire.

« Excuse-moi Reby, je pourrais manger avec toi se midi ? » La nouvelle blonde n'avait pas encore toute ses marques elle était encore un peu effrayer par les énergumènes de sa classe.

« Bien sûr Lu-chan ! Jett et Droy seront ravirent de t'accueillir à notre table ! »Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de faire une remarque que l'enflammer aux cheveux rose déboula en hurlant.

« Ah non ! Lucy mange avec nous se midi, un point c'est tout ! » La blonde n'eut pas son mot à dire que déjà Natsu la tira par le bras en direction du réfectoire.

« On mangeras ensemble une prochaine fois Lu-chan ! » s'écria Reby déjà bien loin de son amie.

La table où se trouver Lucy se remplissait peu à peu, il y avait Natsu, assis en face d'elle qui mangé de la nourriture épicé et Grey à côté de son ami qui mangé une salade froide …

« Bonchour Ercha ! »

« Idiot ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » Erza Scarlett venait de rejoindre notre petit groupe en assommant Natsu par la même occasion à l'aide d'un coup de poing. La rousse remarqua une nouvelle tête blonde un peu effrayé …

« Bonjour je suis Erza Scarlett, je suis en terminale 1, et toi tu es ? »

« Enchantée je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia je suis en première 1, avec Natsu et Grey » Elle s'exprimait avec un ton légèrement embarrassée.

« Pardonne-moi si je t'ai effrayé Lucy »

« Non … Ce n'est pas grave … Il l'a mérité de toute façon … » Elle leva la tête vers la rousse et remarque avec effroi qu'Erza lui demande de lui mettre un coup de poing pour la punir … Décidément les élèves de ce lycée son tous aussi bizarre les uns que les autres.

Non loin de là, la jeune Kinana c'était assise une table, seule, loin du brouhaha. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'un jeune homme plus âgé qu'un élève normal de terminal.

« Excuse-moi, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois ici ? » Il parlait d'un ton sûr et rassurent. Il fut surprit par la couleur violette des cheveux de l'adolescente, mais pas autant qu'elle quand elle vuuge pourpreec cette couleur du jeune homme qui sur la punir ...ar les la chevelure du jeune homme qui sortait de l'ordinaire avec cette couleur rouge pourpre et cette petite touffe rebelle qui retombé sur son front.

« Hum … Non tu peux t'assoir … Je sais que tu es dans ma classe mais je n'ai pas retenu ton nom … »

« Je m'appelle Erik … » après un petit silence le jeune homme continua sa phrase « Et toi tu es Kinana si je ne me trompe pas » Un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage, ce qui fit rougir légèrement les joue blanche de la jeune Kinana.

La discussion n'échappa pas à leurs amis respectifs. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre de la part de ces camarades, mais peu importe, il voulait faire connaissance avec cette jeune fille aux cheveux violet. Ils furent très vite sujet de discussion sur la plupart des tables du restaurant scolaire.

« Eh ! Eh ! Vous avez vu Erik ! »Toute la table de Grey se retourna _discrètement_ vers eux pour les observer.

« Eh bien, il ne perd pas de temps celui-là » S'étonna Gajeel qui venait de les rejoindre accompagné de Jubia.

Lucy remarqua l'aire absente qu'afficher Mirajane, plutôt surprenant puisque pour ce qui était des couples, elle était la première à imaginer X avec Y et à voir des couples partout. La blonde se tourna vers la sœur de Mira pour la questionner.

« Dit moi Lisanna … Qui sont ces gens là-bas ? » Tout en posant sa question elle pointer du doigt un table bien plus calme que les autres, qui s'embler être aussi la direction du regard de l'ainée des Strauss.

« Tu parles des élèves assis à la table de Luxus ? »Lucy fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer « Eh bien il y a Rémiel, que tu connais déjà, ensuit Ever, une prétendante au titre de reine des fées, Bixrow, un collectionneur de poupée, et Fried c'est celui aux cheveux vert. Ils sont tous les trois des adorateurs de Luxus » Lucy ne put s'empêcher de pensée que Mirajane avait un faible pour l'un d'entre eux, surement Luxus, après tout qui sait … Mais Mirajane fut rapidement sorti de sa rêverie appelé par sa sœur.

« Mira-nee … »La blanche sursauta « Elf-nii-chan est prêt nous pouvons y aller … »

Lucy fut étonnée par le départ prématuré des Strauss.

« Les amis on se revoit demain ! » Lisanna agiter le bras pour saluer ses amis, Mira et Elfman remarquèrent le regard que leur lancé les Raijins, car c'est ainsi qu'on nomme les trois mousquetaires, le fan club de Luxus. Lucy quand a elle ne cesser de se poser es question, cette fois elle interrogea Erza.

« Dit moi, Erza, pourquoi partent-ils aussi tôt tous les trois ? »

« Visite médical, et comme ils sont de la même famille ils la font tous les trois en même temps … » Une explication claire et précise. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir le lien fraternel qui les unissait, ils avaient tous les trois les cheveux naturellement blanc immaculé comme la neige qui vient de tomber.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi Natsu et Grey firent visiter l'établissement à Lucy et Erza les accompagner puisque Risley, la nouvelle dont elle devait s'occuper, était restée avec Kagura et Richard pour la visite. Dranbalt se joignit au groupe, pour cause l'absence de Mirajane. Arrivé à 15h tous les élèves rentrèrent chez eux, Lucy les regarder partir la plupart prenez les bus mais elle remarqua que les sangsues de Luxus monté dans une voiture. _Tiens Bixrow a le permis pensa la blonde_. Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par Reby

« Lu-chan on monte au dortoir tu viens ? »

« Hum … Bien sûr j'arrive Reby »

C'était Polyussica qui s'occuper de répartir les filles dans les chambres.

« Très bien, les chambre on était faites en fonction des affinité que vous avez entre vous : Erza Scarlett et Jubia Lockers dans la chambre a cote des douches, juste à côté Reby McGarden et Lucy Heartfilia » Les deux amies se regardèrent avec un grand sourire « En face Minerva et Yukino, maintenant les chambres de trois »

Le même rituel avait lieu chez les garçons. C'était Gildarts le prof de math qui s'occuper de la repartions. Natsu était avec Grey. Erik était avec ses deux amis : Dranbalt et Kageyama.

Les élèves avaient jusque dix-neuf heures pour s'installer et ils avaient la possibilité de sortir mais devaient revenir pour l'heure du repas. Le service de celui-ci s'effectuer entre dix-neuf heures et dix-neuf heures trente, la cantine fermé à vingt heures.


End file.
